Cambio de Habitacion
by Noel23
Summary: Buuueeno, esta es mi segunda historia, a ver como queda :P Se ven a Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Juvia montándose en todas las atracciones posibles. ¡ GRAY SAMA, AQUÍ AQUÍ ! D - Suplicaba Juvia desesperada. Estoy cansado Juvia, déjame tranquilo - Decía Gray yendo a el hotel donde se encontraba su habitación. Acto seguido alguien pica a la puerta ¿ Estas Lucy ?


Huuuuooola, es mi primer Fiction así que ser moderados en los comentarios D=

Natsu va paseando tranquilamente en el gremio hasta que ve una nueva misión.

_Limpiar la Casa de Gray: Rango: S_

**¿ En serio** **? -** decía el dragón de fuego sorprendido por el rango y la estúpida misión.

_No es que yo sea bueno limpiando pero el dinero que dan por ella, puede que me asciendan y todo de rango_ - Pensaba Natsu.

Acto seguido seguido se ve yendo a Natsu a la casa del Fullbuster el cual parece que estaba desnudo(como siempre), Natsu pica a la puerta.

**¡ Ahora voy !** - Gritaba Gray abriendo la puerta lentamente mientras se le veía con una escoba.

**Agh, Gray tío, siempre vas desnudo **- Dice Natsu un poco molesto.

**Ya me has visto desnudo muchas veces, no se que te importa... Bueno, supongo que has venido por la misión, comienza por limpiar todo esto** - Dice el Caza Dragones señalando todo el comedor lleno de porquería.

_Debes de estar loco OwO - P_ensaba Natsu.

Este coge cualquier cosa para limpiar y se agacha, sigue agachándose y levantándose para retirar las cosas hasta que repentinamente se cae el pantalón y Gray se fija en el culo de Natsu.

**Eh! Lo que parecía?** - Decisión Natsu sin saber por qué sonrojarse.

**No ... No se parecía en nada a la** - decide fullbuster avergonzado.

Natsu sube a la habitación de Gray para coger un cinturón y ve muchos aparatos sexuales.

**Natsu esto no es lo que parece D= **- Dice Gray mas avergonzado aun.

**¿ Que es lo que parece ? Lucy se habrá dejado los juguetes qui, ahora entiendo que la casa este tan sucia - **Afirma Natsu convencido.

_Vaya tontito es -.- _ - Pensaba Gray

**Si claro, eso es lo que pasa. **- Suspiro Gray.

Toda la casa quedo echa oros, aunque no lo pareciera Natsu dejo la casa fantástica, claro, con dinero en juego porque si no(x'D)

**Lo siento Natsu no puedo mas... **- Gray se va acercando lentamente a Natsu

**¿ Que dic... ?** - Dice Natsu sin poder acabar la frase.

Gray empezó a besar a Natsu lentamente, luchando por dominar la boca del dragón de fuego, cada vez Gray al estar desnudo se acerca mas a Natsu para notar la calentura y hacer mas profundo el beso que Natsu sin saber porque se deja llevar, como si lo hubiera estado deseando todo el rato.

**Ah... ¿ Que haces ? Para... **- Decía gimiendo Natsu, aunque sabia que el beso le había encantado.

Gray sigue besando a Natsu y va empujando lentamente a la cama, cuando ya le ha tirado en esta, le quita lentamente la camiseta y el mayor de todos le empieza a besar y lamer todo el cuerpo, va bajando y va quitando los pantalones y boxers y este va bajando hasta llegar al caliente miembro de Natsu que se veía en plena erección demostrando que le gustaba lo que Gray le hacia.

**Deja que te demuestre todo mi amor...** - Afirmaba Gray en la oreja de Natsu.

Gray empieza a masturbar a Natsu y Natsu se estremece del placer, tras masturbarle, mientras le masturba el FullBuster se mete el pene de Natsu en la boca lamiéndolo por todas partes, de los huevos a la cabeza, haciendo que Natsu gima locamente de placer agarrándose a las sabanas, acto seguido, Natsu colabora y empieza a ponerle un ritmo a Gray, hasta que finalmente Natsu se corre en la boca de Gray y este felizmente se traga toda la esencia.

**Ahh... Caliente y sabroso... - **Dice Gray tragándose hasta la ultima gota de la leche de Natsu.

**Ahh... Gray te quiero... - **Afirma Natsu aun sorprendido del placer.

Gray empieza a besar el cuerpo de Natsu otra vez y levantandole un pierna le lame el culo y le va atravesando y penetrando con la legua, lubricandole el trasero, así levantándose e introduciéndole el miembro a Natsu centímetro a centímetro, Gray empieza a embestir fuertemente a Natsu mientras este gime de placer mas y mas

**¡ AH ! ¡ AH ! Gray ... Ah... **- Natsu empieza a gemir sin parar.

Finalmente Natsu se corre encima suyo y aprieta su efinter haciendo que Gray se demarre también dentro de el peli rosa, acabando en un beso, así con el pene aun dentro de Natsu Gray abraza a al dragon y ambos se quedan dormidos.

_Al día siguiente_

**Siento...todo lo que paso... **- Dice Gray en la entrada despidiéndose de Natsu.

Natsu besa intensamente a Gray y le mira a los ojos

**No sientas nada, aunque, lo siento, no quiero el dinero, si no seria un... Bueno, ya nos veremos Gray... - **Dice ya Natsu despidiéndose de Gray.

FIN

Graciaaaas ! :3


End file.
